In recent years, electronic devices such as computers and mobile phones, have been widely used. These electronic devices are usually provided with a connector used to transmit signals by connection with an external device. As a connector of this type, connectors that are shielded against electromagnetic interference to prevent the electric signals being transmitted from being affected by electromagnetic waves from outside, are desirable.
In addition, there is a strong demand for waterproof function in various electronic devices and, accordingly, waterproof connectors having waterproof property have been under development.
Such a connector having both electromagnetic shielding property and waterproof property is disclosed, for example, in Patent Literature 1. This connector has a configuration, as shown in FIG. 34, in which a contact 2 to be used for conductive connection is disposed inside a tubular shell 1 made of metal, and the shell 1 and contact 2 are integrally molded in a housing 3 made of an insulating resin by insert molding and the like.
At a back end section of the shell 1, a ground terminal 4 exposed from the housing 3 is formed, and by connecting the ground terminal 4 to a grounding pattern and the like of a board on which the connector is mounted, the shell 1 has a ground potential, which provides shielding for the contact 2.
Owing to the integral molding of the shell 1 in the housing 3, the surface of the shell 1 adheres to the insulating resin making up the housing 3 and this prevents water from entering the side of the ground terminal 4, that is, the side of the board on which the connector is mounted from the outside of the connector through a boundary portion between the housing 3 and the shell 1.